In The Stars
by Tea1689
Summary: A one night stand turns into so much more for these would'be destined lovers. Fate brought them together for a night but love will keep them there forever. AU Brucas some Naley
1. Here's To The Nights

Hey... 

I've had this idea in my mind for a while, so I figured I'd turn it into a story. This is a Brucas story, with hints of Naley. In the story, Lucas and Nathan are full brothers. They are all out of college. Lucas is not best friends with Haley and has never met Brooke before.

So please read and tell me what you think. Thanks.

And, for those who read my other stories, I should have them all updated within the next few days.

Summary: A one-night stand turns into so much more for these would-be destined lovers. Fate brought them together for a night; but love will keep them there forever.

**HERE'S TO THE NIGHTS...  
CHAPTER 1**

_Every man has his own destiny: the only imperative is to follow it, to accept it, no matter where it leads him. -Henry Miller_

"Destiny is defined as a predetermined course of events often held to be an irresistible power or agency." Lucas Scott began. In one hand he held a glass filled with champagne, in the other a microphone. "Some people may not believe in it, they say that we decide our own future. And I say, to a point, that maybe they're right. The choices we make will lead us down different paths in life, but in the end, I believe you end up where you were meant to be." He took a second to glance at the happy couple below him, winking slightly at the smiling bride. "As for Haley and Nathan, I believe they were destined to be in this world, together. Fate brought them together, but love will keep them there. So here's to my little brother, and to Haley and to a love that was simply destined to be."

The awe struck crowd in front of him burst into a round of applause as he stepped from the stage. Nathan was there to greet him, pulling him into a strong embrace, thanking him for the beautiful words. Haley met him too, her arms wrapping around his neck as she kissed his cheek. "Thanks Lucas, for everything. This reception is beautiful."

"Ya well," Lucas shrugged casually, "anything for Nathan. You guys deserved this, I just wanted to make your day even more special." He was met by another hug from his brother before the two set off to share their first dance.

The soft music gently swelled as the two stepped onto the small dance floor. The room fell quiet as they joined hands, her head resting against his chest, his arms holding her tightly to his body. The moved effortlessly, as though they were one, to the music.

"Fate is a load of crap." A womanly voice whispered into his ear. He spun slowly, his eyes finally adverting from the couple and met with the brown ones behind him. She flashed him a smile, bright and wide with the hint of a dimple tempting to show.

He offered one back, for some reason he found himself quite intrigued by the woman. He arched a brow at her, ready to hear her reasons, ready to fire back with his own. "You're not a believer?"

She gave a silent chuckle, her head swaying back and forth. "It's a feel-good idea that people believe in." Other couples slowly began to join the dance; she offered her hand, dragging him behind her onto the dance floor. They instantly fell into rhythm, her hands wrapping themselves around his neck, his around her waist. "Makes them feel like their life has meaning."

He thought for a second, his lips pursing in thought. "Well, what's wrong with that?"

Again she laughed in amusement, her eyes lighting up as she did so. He couldn't help but notice the way her nose crinkled ever so lightly when she smiled, or the way her fingers absently tickled the hairs on his neck. "Here's the thing," She began, "if I go out and I do crack, I'm gonna end up a junkie. But if I go, and I go to college and find a job, I doubt that I would end up in the same place than if I took the other path."

He extended his arm as he spun her away from him, stepping backward before spinning her back. They both smiled as they met in the middle, their hips once again swaying in perfect sync to the music. "Well, maybe you were destined to be one or the other?"

"Nah." She shook her head, the few curls in her hair bouncing around her face. "I have nothing against people who believe in it, I just think that I make my life what it is." He nodded in understanding as the music faded out. They finally broke apart as the crowd clapped loudly for the band.

He led them back to their table, pulling her chair out like a gentleman. "Thank you." She smiled graciously at him as he took the seat next to her. "I'm Brooke by the way." She offered her hand to him.

"Lucas." He stated, his calloused hand grazing her manicured one. She giggled girlishly as he kissed the top of it before returning it to her lap. "So Brooke, tell me, when you look at them," He motioned to the newly-wedded couple who had yet to notice the music had stopped and were still embraced, moving ever so slightly in the middle of the dance floor, "you don't think they were meant to be?"

"Nope." She shook her head confidently. "I think that they just happened to be in the right place at the right time. I don't think they were meant to be together, I just think that they fell in love and each day they work hard to stay together."

"I guess I can respect that." He smiled playfully at her. Another song filled the small room; he stood up, offering his hand to her. Both smiled with delight as she took it, pausing momentarily to grab two more glasses of wine for them.

The rest of the night continued this way, both dancing and drinking. "Luke." Nathan pulled his brother aside, his arm wrapped around his shoulder for support. "We're gonna head out. There's a limo out front to take you back to your house, make sure to drop Brooke off at her hotel on the way. You got all that?"

"Got it little bro." Lucas patted his chest, a cheeky smirk playing on his serene features. "Limo, hotel, house. Don't worry." Nathan nodded warily before leaving the two. Besides, he had bigger things to worry about, like his early honeymoon with his wife.

"Luke!'' Brooke stumbled over to him, her arms wrapping around his neck, almost knocking the two over. "We should get out of here, besides, I think they're out of juice." She frowned as she tipped her glass over, a few remnant drops of wine dripping out.

* * *

The blonde-haired man rolled over with a scowl permanently sketched on his features. Even through his closed lids he could see the bright morning sun shining in through his bedroom window, warming his face. He reached across the bed, patting the now empty space beside him.

"Brooke?" He called groggily, only bothering to open one eye to search for the brunette. He glanced down at his lower body, noting that he was void of any clothes. He could still smell her perfume on the pillow beside him; at least he knew he didn't dream last night up.

He let out a frustrated sigh as he rolled from the bed, his head pounding harshly as he stumbled to regain his balance. His hand instantly flew to his forehead, holding it for dear life in an attempt to stop the pulsing. Grabbing his boxers, which were flung across his bedroom lamp, he slipped them up his legs as he staggered into the living room.

"Brooke?" He tried again, the blood rushing through his ears at the loudness. Still he got no reply. Groaning inwardly he made his way into the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and swallowing two aspirin.

He rested on the stool, his head cradled delicately in his hands as he avoided any quick movements. A loud knock echoed through the sparsely furnished apartment, his head throbbing at the noise. "Luke?" His brother's voice sounded before he saw him.

"In here." Lucas mumbled back. Within an instant he could hear Nathan laugh in amusement as he found his brother hunched over his kitchen counter. "Shut up." He growled back, praying that the pain would go away.

"You know, they say the only way to avoid a hangover is to keep drinking." Nathan laughed loudly, not caring if his brother was sending him a death glare. "Whatcha say Luke? Want me to fix you up another scotch?"

Nathan laughed ruthlessly as Lucas slammed his head back against the cool counter top, most likely mumbling some obscenity directed toward him. "I'm never drinking again."

"Yeah…" Nathan scoffed sarcastically. "And I'm never gonna have sex again." He rolled his eyes at Lucas' obvious lie; every time Lucas would vow the same thing, but the next time around Lucas would drink more, which always lead to a worse hangover the next morning. He couldn't count how many times his brother had woken up to a mystery girl or done something to embarrass himself in public.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Lucas barked irritably. He was getting sick of hearing it from Nathan. He could stop drinking if he wanted to; it wasn't like he was an alcoholic.

"Well," Nathan took a swig from his bottle, "I came to check if you made it home last night. You and Brooke were pretty wasted. Did you remember to drop her off at her hotel last night?"

"Uh…" Lucas winced as he scratched at the back of his head.

"You slept with her didn't you?" Nathan deadpanned. Lucas nodded slowly, a smirk spreading across his face. "Where is she?" He questioned as he grabbed himself a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I dunno." Lucas shrugged. He glanced around the apartment briefly before turning back to Nathan. "Woke up this morning as she was gone."

Nathan slammed the door shut, his eyes catching on a piece of paper stuck to the front of the fridge. He moved the magnet and slid the paper in front of Lucas. "At least this one had the decency to leave a note." He chuckled lowly.

Lucas smirked at the messy note scribbled on the back of his bank statement; he figured it was the only paper she could find. His eyes scanned over the six words, his lips curling into a general smile. _'It wasn't written in the stars…'_


	2. Only Fools Rush In

_Hey..._

_This has to be the quickest I've ever updated a story; hopefully the rest will come as quick. Just wanted to say thanks to those who read and replied to the first chapter. So, Thanks. Onto chapter 2._

Summary: A one-night stand turns into so much more for these would-be destined lovers. Fate brought them together for a night; but love will keep them there forever.

**ONLY FOOLS RUSH IN  
CHAPTER 2**

Lucas sat in the large leather chair, his fingers typing away furiously at the keyboard, his eyes scanning the screen. He let out a frustrated growl as he rubbed his eyes that had become blurry from hours of work.

Taking a second to glance out the window of his small office he frowned at the progress his company was making. They barely had the foundation up of the new building they were designing and they had been working here in Tree Hill for almost four months now. He couldn't wait until he got to go home and get out of the hot trailer.

His phone rang shrilly from his desk, disturbing his break. He grudgingly picked it up, his hand pulling at the tie that seemed to be suffocating him in the warm summer air. "Lucas Scott speaking." He mumbled into the phone as he cradled it between his ear and shoulder. He had a visitor. "Yeah, send him in."

He heard a light knock on the door a few minutes later; still typing away on his keyboard he didn't bother to see who had entered his office. "How can I help you?" He shot out to the person who had just entered, his eyes scanning over the email he was sending out.

"Lucas." They finally spoke; his eyes darted up to the voice. He smiled hesitantly at the woman before him as he stood from the desk. He opened his mouth to say something, but he wasn't exactly sure what to say. "Brooke." She stated.

"No, I know." He laughed nervously. He cleared his throat as he made his way to his office door, shutting it to give them privacy. "How did you find out where I worked?"

"Well I knew your name, and you had mentioned something about a new development you were working on. It wasn't that hard after that." She explained. He motioned for her to sit as he took his chair behind his desk. "I know I shouldn't be visiting you at work…"

"No, it's fine, really." He reassured her. He fingers rubbed the back of his neck that had become sore. "I could use the break anyway. And, not that I don't enjoy the company, but is there any specific reason as to why you're here?"

"Yeah…" She trailed off hesitantly, her eyes scanning over the office. She noted how he had pictures of Nathan on his desk; some of an elder couple she could only assume was their parents and one of him and Nathan clutching a huge trophy. "You know how three months ago, we kinda had that drunken night?"

He chuckled lightly; he definitely wasn't forgetting that night anytime soon. "Hell of a night." He smirked at her.

"Lucas, I'm pregnant." She drawled out slowly. She let out a slow breath, waiting for any type of reaction from the man whose face was now blank. Lucas sat quietly, his eyes staring at the desk in front of him, his breaths shallow.

"I…" He began to speak, his voice gruff. He took in another deep breath.

"I know it's a lot to take in." She leaned forward, her hand rubbing his soothingly. He licked his dry lips, his eyes searching hers, waiting for her to bust out laughing or have Nathan come in and tell him it was all some kind of sick joke. Neither happened.

"I need a drink." He blew out. He pulled his hand back and searched through his desk drawers until he found the glass bottle. He quickly pulled the top off, not bothering to find a cup and took a big gulp of the gin. He pulled relentlessly at the already loose tie around his neck. "God, its like a hundred degrees in here."

"Yeah…Listen, I don't expect you to do anything. I didn't come here for your money or anything like that." She stood up and started pacing back and forth in front of him, her hands tangling in each other. "I just thought that you should know. And now I'm just gonna go."

"Brooke wait!" He stood up abruptly as she opened the door. He quickly ran to her, shutting the door before she could exit. Their eyes met, each one remaining quiet. He quickly pushed his lips against hers, surprising both of them. He pulled back almost as quickly as he had kissed her, his eyes grazing over her face.

She slowly let her eyes flutter open as she took in a deep breath; her brown eyes met his as he cupped her cheek. "Wha—"

"I want to be there." He stated confidently. He offered her a gentle smile as his thumb drew small circles below her eye. "For both of you." He let his other hand drop to her still flat stomach, his fingers caressing it softly.

"Lucas." She murmured gently, her eyes dropping to his hand on her stomach. She let her hand meet his, stilling his actions. "I don't know if I can go through with this. My family, they'll disown me."

"You haven't told them?"

"I can't." She whimpered, her eyes brimming with tears. "My father; he'll be so mad. And my brother, he'll kill us both."

"So what?" Lucas shrugged his shoulders as he clamped his hand around hers.

"Meet them." She stated, her eyes peering straight into his. "I want them to meet you. That way when they ask about the baby I can tell them that they met you."

He stared at her for a second, trying to read if she was serious or not. After the comment of her dad and brother killing him he was pretty hesitant, but who could blame him? "Yeah, ok." He nodded slowly. He felt more confident of his decision as she pulled him into a hug and rested her head against his chest. He lightly kissed her hair, his hand rubbing small circles on her back to comfort her.

* * *

They stood in front of the large house, his eyes staring at the intimidating red door, his feet stilled. "You still want to do this?" She questioned, her hand squeezing his gently to reassure him. He nodded slowly, giving her a shaky smile.

"Wait." He pulled her back as she went to enter the house. "I don't know anything about you. What's your last name? What's theirs? What do you do for a living? What do you do for fun?"

"Slow down." She chuckled softly; he smiled as she did so. "Brooke Penelope Davis. My dad's name is Dan; my mom's is Deb. My brother is 30, his name is Jake. His wife's name is Peyton and they have a two-year old, Jenny. I work at a fashion magazine as the editor. What about you?"

"Well, you already know Nathan. My mom's name is Karen; my dad's is Keith." He paused for a second to think about what else was important. "Oh, I love basketball. I played in college until I threw out my shoulder; it's always been the one bond that Nate and I have."

She smiled at him briefly, her teeth chewing on her bottom lip nervously as she tried to remember everything he said. "Ok, let's go." She pulled his forward. She paused momentarily as turned to him, her lips pressing against his. "Good luck." She smiled as she swung the door open.

"Daddy!" She pulled him through the house, their hands joined together as she searched for them. He stumbled along behind her, his other hand pulling at the tie around his neck again. She paused right before the kitchen, swatting his hand away from his neck and straightening it. "You'll do fine. One thing, whatever you do, don't mention the whole one-night stand thing."

"Got it."

"Let's do this." She smiled, pulling him through the swinging door and into the kitchen. He gulped, as he saw who he could only assume was her father. He was a big man.

"Brookie!" The man smiled widely as he embraced his daughter in hug. He let her go, scowling as Lucas shifted on his feet. "And who's this?"

"Daddy, this is Lucas." She rejoined his side, her hand slipping into his to support him. "Luke, this is my father, Dan." Lucas stood frozen to his spot as her father eyed him. She nudged his side playfully, breaking him from his stupor.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Lucas offered his hand. Dan glared at it before shaking it briefly and dropping his hand back to his side. "Your daughter is a very special woman."

"Yeah, she is." Dan deadpanned. Lucas glanced over at Brooke, pleading for help.

"I'm going to say hi to mom, you two play nice." Brooke scurried off into another room leaving Lucas with her father. Lucas smiled up at the man and let out an uneasy laugh.

"So tell me Lucas." Dan swung his arm around the younger man and led him through an outside door into the back yard where the rest of their family was gathered around a man who was playing a guitar. "How did you meet my daughter?"

"We actually met at my brother's wedding." Lucas answered hesitantly, his eyes scanning hopefully to catch a glimpse of Brooke, the only one who could actually save him right now. He couldn't believe that she had left him alone with her father. "She insulted my best man's speech. I knew I had to get to know her more."

He let out a sigh of relief, a little louder than he wanted to as he saw Brooke dragging a blonde woman with him in their direction. "Lucas!" She called causing Dan to drop his arm from his shoulder. "Mom, this is Lucas Scott; Lucas, this is my mother, Deb."

The elder woman offered him a gentle smile, which he easily returned. It was time to turn on his charm. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Davis." He kissed the back of her hand as he had done to Brooke when they first met. "I can see where your daughter gets her stunning looks from."

"Yeah, me." Dan laughed lightly as he stood behind his wife. Brooke finally rejoined his side, their hands finding each other's effortlessly. It had become almost second nature for them; it just seemed to fit.

"Either way, she's astounding." He smiled down at her by his side. She smiled back up at him, her eyes shimmering in the moonlight that had fallen over them. He lightly kissed her temple before turning back to find that her parents had disappeared.

"You could be an actor." She laughed quietly once she had noticed they were alone.

He shrugged coolly, his thumb drawing lazy circles on the back of her hand. "Wasn't that hard."

"Thank-you, for doing this for me." She mumbled softly as she leaned into his side, her shoulders shaking slightly from the chilly night air. He quickly shrugged his jacket off, draping it around her and pulling her closer to his body.

"So, which one is your brother?" He asked as he grazed around the backyard. "Please tell me it's not him." Lucas motioned to a muscular man standing against the side of the house.

"Nope." She led him across the grass to the group of people who were still listening to the man play the guitar. "That's Jake. He's a musician."

"He's good." Lucas admitted as he finished a song. He smiled gently to himself as he watched him pick up the toddler who he assumed was Jenny and bounce her against his chest. Brooke stood up straight as he approached, the curly blonde appearing out of nowhere and joining him.

"Brooke!" He pulled her into a half-hug, his daughter balanced on his hip. "Hi, I'm Jake." He offered his hand to Lucas who immediately shook it. "This is Jenny; and this is my wife Peyton."

"Lucas." He smiled as he shook Peyton's hand. "She's cute." He smiled as he tickled the little girl's side causing her to let out a squeal of delight.

"Thanks." Jake beamed proudly at his daughter. "She's my life."

"I'll bet." Lucas chuckled softly as Jenny tore herself free from his grip and took off running around the back yard. "Kid's are a handful."

"You have any?" Peyton questioned curiously.

"Not yet." Lucas chuckled softly as he felt Brooke clamp his hand. "But my mother used to run a daycare out of our house and she made my brother and me help." Both nodded before scurrying off.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Brooke offered happily that her family seemed to get along, dare she say, actually like Lucas.

"No. Not bad at all." Lucas agreed as he pulled her into his body once again. "But we still haven't told them. About, well, you know."

"I know." She whispered. She spun into his chest, her face buried into his shirt as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He tensed at first before relaxing into it, her hands rubbing her arms to warm her. "I'm just scared."

"I know." He spoke softly, soothingly. "Me too." She slowly pulled back, her cheeks containing black streaks from where she had obviously been crying. He tried to pull her back but she pulled away and hurried into the house. He watched after her, wondering if he should follow, but figured she probably wanted to be alone.

"Lucas." Peyton approached his this time; Jenny cradled in her arms, the little girl sleeping peacefully against her shoulder. "What's wrong with Brooke?"

He quickly glanced back at the doorway she had gone through, his neck heating up as he thought of something to say. He found his hands pulling absently at the tie once again as Peyton waited for an answer. "She, uh…"

"Can you hold her?" Peyton stepped forward. Lucas' eyes widened as she started to hand over her daughter. He cleared his throat nervously; as he stumbled out something even he couldn't understand. "Please? Jake's busy and I have to find out if she's ok."

He shifted the sleeping toddler in his hands cautiously as to not wake her from her slumber. He finally settled her against his chest, bouncing her gently after she emitted a soft cry.

A few minutes later he saw Brooke reemerge from the house, her make-up fixed and all signs that she had been upset gone. She looked wonderful. She smiled brightly at him as he handed Jenny back to Peyton. "I'm sorry about that."

"Hey, don't worry about it." He reassured her.

"Come on." She grabbed his hand and led him back through the house. He followed behind, curious as to where she was taking him. "We don't have to stay." He nodded in understanding as they got in his car.

* * *

They finally arrived back at his work. All of the cars were gone except for hers and the machines were finally quiet. "I just want to thank-you again for tonight." She murmured as they stepped from his car.

She slowly made her way to hers, her keys dangling from her hands as she prepared to get in. "It was fine. I actually had a little fun."

"Yeah. I guess, I'll see you around." She smiled sadly as she shrugged his jacket from her shoulders and handed it back to him. He nodded slowly, his eyes drifting to the ground as she opened her door.

She got in, her engine roaring to life as she slammed the door shut. He gradually backed to his car as she backed out of the parking space. She drove past him, their eyes meeting briefly. "Brooke wait!" He jumped in front of the slow moving car, his hands thumping against the hood.

He quickly ran around to the side and pulled the door open. "Lucas, what are you doing?" She questioned as he pulled her from the car.

"Just, just wait." He breathed out. "Maybe…maybe this doesn't have to be it."

"Luke, please."

"No." He stated forcefully. "I mean, you're going to have my child. I want to be in their life. I want to be in your life."

"It'd be too hard." She spoke shakily as he joined their hands together.

"All that stuff I said today, I didn't have to lie." He spoke as though even he wasn't sure if what he was saying made any sense. "You're an amazing woman. And I think that we could make something work."

"We—"

"Marry me."


	3. Feeling This

_Hey..._

_Just want to say thanks to all of those who are ready and replying. So, thanks.  
And to say that yes, this story is based off of Fools Rush In. That is definitely one of my all-time favorite movies. It won't follow the movie exactly, but it is similar. I hope you like it._

_As a note, flashbacks are in italics. Onto chapter 3..._

Summary: A one-night stand turns into so much more for these would-be destined lovers. Fate brought them together for a night; but love will keep them there forever.

**FEELING THIS  
Chapter 3**

Nathan shoved his keys into his pocket as he hopped up the stairs and swung the trailer door open. He flashed a charming smile at the secretary working busily behind the desk. "Hey Amy." He greeted her fondly. "Is Lucas around?"

"Afternoon Mr. Scott." She smiled back at him. She pressed the intercom on the phone as she informed him he had a visitor. "He's in his office, you can go in." Nathan nodded, waving as he pushed through the second door and shut it gently behind him.

Lucas held up his finger as he finished up on the phone, motioning for Nathan to take a seat. The younger brother did as directed as he propped his feet on the edge of the desk and fiddled with his fingers. "Hey, what's up?" Lucas greeted as he hung up the phone and plopped back in his chair.

"Nothing much." Nathan shrugged. "Just wanted to see if you could grab some lunch."

"Mr. Scott, your…" Amy's voice rang into the room through the intercom. "Wife is here to see you." She finished; Lucas pressed the button, telling Amy to send her in. Nathan furrowed his brow in curiosity; what was Haley doing coming to Lucas' work?

Lucas could feel the room heating up already; he sure wished he had something to drink right about now. He knew everything was about to blow up as soon as she walked through that door. Nathan eyed him over as Lucas began to pull at his tie, something Nathan knew to be a nervous habit of his. Lucas gave him a shaky smile as the door opened and the brunette walked through.

"Brooke?" He questioned unbelievingly as she stood in the doorway. She quickly looked between he two brothers; judging by the confused look on Nathan's face and the worried one on her new husband's, she could tell that Lucas had failed to inform him of their impromptu wedding.

Nathan's eyes shifted back and forth between the two, his eye catching on the shiny ring placed on his brother's left hand. Lucas stood up slowly, meeting Brooke halfway to give her a quick kiss before motioning to her that she should sit. "Nathan—" He began.

"I'm sorry, but did she just say wife?" He laughed humorlessly to himself as the other two exchanged wary glances. He quickly grabbed Brooke's hand and examined the two rings on her left hand, the band matching the one on his brother's. "Please tell me this is some kind of joke."

He frowned slightly as Lucas kept a straight face. "It's not." He spoke softly, not wanting to set his brother off.

"How—" Nathan stuttered out. "How in the hell did that happen?"

_  
"Marry me."_

_Brooke's laughter rang out into the dark, bouncing off the still machinery. Lucas stood still, his face still, his mouth a straight line. Her laughter abruptly stopped as her eyes met his and noticed that he wasn't laughing with her. _

_"You're serious?" Her voice came out soft, unsteady. He nodded slowly, the moon catching his blue eyes, illuminating them charmingly. He took a step toward her, closing the already small gap between them. "Are you drunk?"_

_"I'm serious." He stated sternly. From where she stood she could feel his breath beating against her face; it held no trace of alcohol. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She kept waiting for him to smile, to laugh and say he was just kidding, but his lips stayed still, his eyes stayed connected to hers._

_"I know you are." She mumbled quietly. "This is crazy…"_

_"Listen Brooke." He began as he took one of her hands into his. "I've been with my fair share of women. I mean, a lot of women—"_

_"Not really helping your case here Lucas." She whispered, his voice holding no humor._

_"What I'm getting at is…when I woke up in the morning after a night with them, I would hope that they were gone." He paused for a second to think of how to explain it to her. "But with you, I can see myself waking up to you each morning. I want to wake up next to you."_

_"I don't even know you!"_

_"Yeah you do." He nodded for emphasis. "And I know you. I know that when you get nervous you bite your lip; I know that when you smile your nose crinkles ever so slightly. I know that when I hear you laugh my heart speeds up. I know that you think destiny is a load of crap. And I know that you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever met."_

_"But marriage?" She questioned skeptically. "Yeah, I know about your love for basketball. And how when you smile, your left eye closes just a little bit. And I know that you believe in fate and signs…but none of that stuff is anything to build a marriage off of."_

_He slowly let his fingers graze her arm, fully aware of the goose bumps that were forming underneath his fingertips. He heard the distinctive sound of her breath hitching in her throat as his other hand touched her stomach. Their lips stopped centimeters away, their breath mixing together between the two. She closed the gap, their lips meeting together softly. _

_He slowly pulled back, his hand cupping her cheek still as she opened her eyes to meet his. "Tell me you didn't feel that and I'll get in my car and forget this whole thing. But if you felt even a fraction of what I did, then you know that this is right."_

_His hand slowly slid over, his finger gently prying her lips from her teeth as he smiled at her gently. She felt her lips curling into a smile instinctively as he smiled back at her. "I ask you again Brooke Davis. Marry me." _

_She slowly nodded her head, both of their smiles widening brightly. He was quick to wrap her in his arms and pull her close as he swung her around. Their laughter mixed together, echoing around them loudly.  
_

"Mom is going to kill you." Nathan stated seriously, a look of horror on his face as though he was imagining the beating his brother would surely endure. "Dad's gonna flip; probably have a heart attack."

"I know." Lucas nodded solemnly. His eye's caught his wife's concerned ones and he flashed her a reassuring smile. "There's another thing Nate…Brooke's pregnant."

"You're a dead man." He deadpanned. He shook his head in disbelief. "And then they're going to kill me for not stopping you. They're gonna say I should have been looking out for you, stopping you from making this mistake."

"Nathan." Lucas stopped him irritably. "I didn't make a mistake." He watched his brother scoff silently to himself; he rolled his eyes, mocking Lucas. "I'm serious."

"Maybe I should g—" Brooke interjected anxiously as she began to push herself up from her chair.

"No, stay." Lucas pleaded with her. She slowly nodded as she sank back into the chair.

"I'm just saying Luke, you've known her what? Three months?" Nathan questioned. Right now he felt like slapping Lucas up side the head in an attempt to knock some common sense into him. "Now you're married with a kid on the way?"

"It wasn't a mistake." Lucas blew out annoyed. Nathan stood up, the chair pushing back a few inches as he did so. Lucas watched him storm out, the door slamming shut behind him.

"I'm sorry." Brooke spoke apologetically as Lucas rested his head against his hands.

"It's not your fault." He mumbled. He let out an audible growl as he flung his tie across the room and pulled the first button loose on his shirt. "He'll get over it."

"I don't want to come in between you and your family." She spoke softly, careful not to set him off. She knew he was upset about the fight with his brother; the seemed really close.

"Don't worry about them." He leaned himself back in his chair. "Come here." He inclined his head. She stood up and walked to his side of the desk and sat on the edge of it. He rolled his chair forward some so he was sitting right before her. "I just want you to know that I don't regret it, not for a second."

She nodded in understanding as he rested his hands against her legs. "Are your parents really going to be that mad?"

"Not mad; just, disappointed." He sighed. He looked up at her, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Growing up, Nathan was always the trouble maker. He did stuff spur-of-the-moment; he would do whatever, go to parties, get drunk, all that teenage stuff."

"What about you?"

"I was always the golden child." Lucas shrugged. "The good kid. I was quiet, always listened to my parents, did all my schoolwork, helped my mom at her café. It's almost like Nathan and I have switched places."

"I've always been the wild child." She laughed quietly. He smirked, she was still wild. That was one of things that drew him to her. "Jake was and still is the good kid."

"Have you told them yet?" Lucas inquired curiously.

"I'm working up to it." She smiled sheepishly. He nodded in understanding, if Jake acted any where near how Nathan did he could understand why she was scared to do so.

"Well, when you're ready, I'll go with you." He promised.

"Thanks." She smiled appreciatively. "I should probably go, my lunch is about up."

"Yeah, I should get back to work too." He admitted unhappily. "I'd much rather stay right here." He smirked as he stood between her legs, his fingers grazing over the exposed skin where her shirt had ridden up. He let out a masculine moan as she sucked on his bottom lip before kissing him briefly. She was quick to push him away before he got the chance to deepen it and hopped of his desk. "Oh come on!"

"Sorry." She smiled wickedly at him as she opened the door. "Work calls." He smiled back, there was no way he could stay mad at her when she smiled like that. She slowly closed the door behind her, leaving him alone to work again.

He sighed lightly to himself, he wasn't really in the mood to work. He considered going to have lunch at his mom's café but quickly decided against it. She would most likely see his ring and question him relentlessly. He wasn't in the mood for that either. He closed his eyes, his mind flooding back to the previous evening.

_The newly wedded husband rolled over in the large bed, his arm searching for his new bride but coming up empty. The déjà vu hit him as he opened one eye to search for her. He noted that the balcony door was open, the cold night air filtering into the luxury suite._

_He rolled from the bed as he pulled on his boxers and joined her on the balcony. She wore the fluffy hotel bathrobe as she leaned against the railing and gazed up at the sky. "Looking for a sign?" He joked softly as he stood behind her, his arms wrapping around her middle._

_"Maybe." She offered jokingly. She spun in his arms, her eyes dropping from the sky to meet his. "Ok, no." She relented when he gave her a questioning glare. _

_"They're there." He motioned up to the sky. "Signs are everywhere."_

_She noted how he shivered as a cool wind swept across them, smiling at how he was dressed in only his boxers. "Well that's a sign that you're cold." He nodded slowly, his teeth beginning to chatter. "Maybe this will warm you up."_

_She pushed her lips into his; he was quick to respond. He slowly backed them back into the room, closing the door behind them. When he felt his knees hit the back of the bed he turned them and laid her gently onto the bed. "You warm yet?" She questioned huskily as he kissed his way down her neck._

_"Oh yeah." He mumbled as she pulled him back up to meet her lips. Maybe they were written in the stars after all._


	4. The Real Thing

_Hey..._

_So I want to start off first by apologizing for the wait. I've been out of town for a while and haven't had time to update. But I'm here now, with a brand spanking new chapter!  
__I also want to thank each and every one of you for reading and reviewing. It's such a thrill to read them all! A big thanks to EVERYONE!  
__So since there's nothing left to say, onto chapter 4! Hopefully you will like it. Maybe enough to review?_

Summary: A one-night stand turns into so much more for these would-be destined lovers. Fate brought them together for a night; but love will keep them there forever.

**THE REAL THING  
CHAPTER 4**

Lucas stood in the middle of the loud construction yard; his eyes squinted away from the afternoon sun, his shirt soaked with sweat. He knew that today was going to be horrible; it was only 11am and already everything was going downhill.

To start it off, he had woken up late; he still couldn't figure out if he just forgot to set the alarm or if Brooke had shut it off, but right now that was the least of his problems. So after waking up and realizing he was already twenty minutes late, he had to rush out the door without breakfast, or his morning coffee. To top it off, he had forgotten to take his HCM medicine; and his doctor was very strict about keeping him on a schedule.

He had arrived at work to find that some idiot had screwed up some paperwork, so he had started his morning off by fixing the error; it took him over an hour to find that the guy had only misplaced one number that had thrown all of the calculations off.

Now, he was standing in the hot afternoon sun, his cotton shirt clinging to his body, as he attempted to explain to one of his employees that it did matter if he bought ½ inch plywood compared to ¼ inch plywood.

"No!" Lucas threw his hands up in frustration; he swore if one more moron screwed up today he was going to simply quit. He lifted his hardhat up and ran his hand through his hair harshly, his eyes piercing holes into the guy in front of him. "I don't care! Just order what I told you to order!"

The guy mumbled an apology before quickly walking away. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself; getting worked up wasn't going to help anyone, especially not himself. He glanced at his watch quickly; where was Nathan with his pills?

Sighing in defeat as his phone rang in his pocket, he slowly fished it out; he wasn't getting a break today. He didn't bother to glance at the caller ID before he picked it up. "Scott." He growled impatiently into it.

He let out a callous sigh, his eyes clamping shut as he did so. "No mom, I'm sorry." He apologized softly as his mother berated him for picking up the phone in such a manner. He was definitely not in the mood for another one of his mother's lectures about how he should always treat the customer with respect. "I know I should be more polite, today is just a bad day."

He was half tempted to just hang up and feed her some lame excuse later about how he lost connection or something, but he knew that she would never buy it. "No, mom. I know! Listen, I'm real busy. Do we have to do this now?"

"No, no." Lucas quickly spit into the phone. "Just ignore Nathan, you know how he likes to start trouble."

"Yes ma…" He sighed. He made a mental note to himself to kick Nathan's $$ when he finally arrived. He glanced at his watch again; only Nathan could take over an hour to do a task so small. "There's nothing to worry about. Don't you think I would tell you if I were in trouble?"

He could just imagine the story that Nathan had told her when he talked to her. He could even bet money that Nathan was the one to call her up just so he could rant about how bad Lucas was messing up. He figured there was nothing more exciting to Nathan to know that for once he wasn't the screw up and that Lucas was. "I'm positive mom. I'm not in any danger, no trouble, nothing. Nathan's just being Nathan."

"Excuse me." Lucas heard a voice from over his shoulder. He held up a finger to whoever was there as he continued on.

"Listen, ma…" He interrupted her. "I've got to go. I'll call you later, maybe I'll even stop by. Tell dad I said 'hey'. I love you. Bye." He hung up without giving her a chance to argue.

"What?" Lucas barked out harshly as he turned around to face the man. He noted the questioning glare of the deliveryman but shrugged it off. Sure, it wasn't the guy's fault he was having a terrible morning, but right about now he didn't have much sympathy toward anyone else.

"I've got a package for a, uh…" The man flipped open his clipboard and read the name that was scrawled on the form, "Lucas Scott. Is that you?"

"Yeah." Lucas snatched the pen that the man offered to him and quickly scrawled his name onto the paper. He scanned over the form quickly, making sure to remember the charge for delivery.

"Hey, Lucas!" He heard a voice call him. He slowly looked up from the clipboard just in time to see a fist coming in contact with his face. He stumbled backward, his back hitting the hard ground with a thud. His hand instantly came up to hold his face, the pain already starting to arise.

He squinted up into the sun, his vision blurry as he tried to make out two figures standing above him. He could tell one guy was the deliveryman, who quickly snatched up his clipboard and laid the package down beside him before scurrying off.

Lucas slowly sat up, his hand still cupping his throbbing cheek. He carefully pulled himself from the ground, his back sore from landing on the ground. He finally met the eyes of one very pissed-off Jake. Lucas could only assume that Brooke had told him about them.

"What the hell man?" Lucas groaned angrily. He gently pressed his finger into where he was punched, wincing from the pain; no doubt it was already starting to swell.

"Don't you 'man' me!" Jake snarled heatedly. He quickly pushed Lucas in the chest, smirking in satisfaction as the blonde man stumbled backward uncontrollably but managed to stay on his feet. "You stay the fk away from my sister! You hear me?"

"Chill out dude!" Lucas blew out irritably.

"No!" Jake took a threatening step toward him. "You leave her alone or so help me¾"

"Jake!" Brooke appeared from nowhere and quickly stepped between the two men. She held her hands out, pushing them apart, glaring at both of them. Lucas spit beside him, the saliva mixed with a tinge of blood. Jake tried to step toward him again but Brooke quickly pushed him away. "Stop it!"

"Brooke, stay out of this." Jake mumbled quietly to her as he attempted to move her behind him. She pushed at his chest again, successfully stopping him from reaching the battered blonde. "He'll regret the day he ever laid eyes on you."

"Leave him alone." Brooke stated fiercely, forgetting about her on-looking husband. She took both of her brother's hands into her's, her thumb lightly tracing circles on the back of them. "Please, Jake. I'm begging you."

"But he¾" Jake pointed weekly at the man behind her, his eyes pleading with Brooke to understand his anger. Nobody touched his little sister; let alone married her. He barely knew the man; couldn't even remember his last name. And she comes home telling him that he wedded his little sister without having the balls to ask her family for permission? He was asking for an $$ kicking.

"No." She stated forcefully, leaving no wiggle room. "I'm a big girl Jake. I chose this; its not like he forced me into it. We're working really, really hard to make this work. And you have no right to come here and try to force him to think otherwise."

Jake slowly nodded, knowing that when his sister put her mind to something that no one, even him, could convince her otherwise. "Now, I want you to get back in your truck and go home."

"I'm sorry." He stated sheepishly as he gently kissed her cheek. She nodded happily as she dropped his hands, allowing him to stand on his own. Jake sent one last glare at Lucas before turning around and leaving.

"So…" Lucas hedged forward timidly, his face already starting to discolor. "Does violence run in your family? Cause I mean, I just wanna know if I should expect your father to visit me anytime soon."

"I think your safe." She smiled playfully at him. She carefully reached up and touched his swollen cheek, pulling back when he flinched. "Does it hurt?"

"No, it feels heavenly." He deadpanned, eliciting a tiny giggle from her. He smiled as she tried to stifle her laughter, grabbing her hand and leading her into his trailer. He mumbled a quick greeting to Amy before shutting his door.

"I'm sorry about Jake." She smiled hesitantly at him. He plopped back into his chair, motioning for her to do the same. She sat in the chair opposite of him, smiling lightly as he chugged half a bottle of water. "He's really usually not like that."

"I'll take your word for it." Lucas joked good-naturedly. He tentatively held the cool bottle to his face, groaning as the bottle pressed against his cheek. "So, I guess I don't have to ask how they took it…"

"Well, Jake was the worse. He always has been the most protective over me." She shrugged lightly. "My mom just kind of sat there dumbly; it don't think it really registered with her. And then my dad, he was pissed; obviously not to the extent Jake was."

"So, should I hire a body guard now or…?" Lucas trailed off.

"You'll be fine." She assured him honestly. "Besides, I'll protect ya." She mocked.

"Oh, that's just dandy." He rolled his eyes lightheartedly. He smirked at her, laughing lightly when she smiled back. "That's why I married ya, you know? For your protection."

"I don't doubt it." She made moves of punching the air, laughing loudly as he pretended to shield himself.

"Mr. Scott." A voice interrupted their playful banter through the speaker on the phone. Lucas looked apologetically at Brooke before pressing the button to reply.

"Yes Any?"

"You're brother is here." She replied a second later.

"Send him in." He watched the door open, smiling wearily as Nathan threw the bottle of pills at him and took a seat next to Brooke.

"Thanks." Lucas nodded appreciatively as he twisted the top off and tapped a pill into the palm of his hand. He took a swig of the water and swallowed it, coughing slightly as it went down.

"Sorry bout the wait." Nathan apologized. "Traffic was killer."

"Ok, not to like, freak out or anything…" Brooke spoke out hesitantly, eyeing the bottle of pills that Lucas set on his desk. "But those aren't some type of crazy people medicine or anything, are they?"

"Actually, they're Prozac." Nathan stated, his face not showing a hint of humor. He watched as Lucas shot him and glare and Brooke shifted uncomfortably in her chair. He could tell that she was straining to read the label by the way she squinted her eyes and was staring at it strongly.

"Oh, I¾"

"Shut up." Lucas threw the bottle of water at his brother, struggling to stifle a laugh. "Don't listen to him, he's just being an $$. I'm not some crazy psycho killer or anything."

"Right, I knew that." She smiled with relief as he tossed her the bottle. She quickly read the label, looking up at him confusedly afterward. "So what are they for?"

"I have HCM." He stated as she handed him back the bottle. "It's a heart defect I inherited from our father." He explained motioning between him and Nathan. "I've been on the pills since I was sixteen; they keep me from dropping dead."

"Inherited?" She questioned warily as her hand subconsciously rubbed her slightly swollen stomach. He nodded slowly, instantly knowing why she was questioning it. "So it could…?"

"There's a chance." He stated reluctantly. The disease had never really affected him before, aside from basketball, but he had worked past that regret a long time ago. But thinking about the fact that he could pass it on to his child scared him. "It's slim though."

"Yet another thing that most couples discuss before marriage…" Nathan mumbled loud enough for them to hear. Brooke buried her face in her hands, shaking her head at his jab.

"Screw you." Lucas threw out heatedly as he quickly made his way around the desk. He kicked the edge of the chair, making it scrap backward against the floor, jolting Nathan from his sitting position. "You need to learn when to shut the fk up."

"You need to get out of my face before I make your left eye match the right one." Nathan taunted, a smirk plastered to his features as Lucas' jaw tensed. Nathan laughed shortly, smiling as he saw his brother clenching his fist.

Before he knew it he was stumbling back into the wall, his jaw bursting in pain. He could feel the metallic taste filling his mouth as he cupped his jaw. "Get out." Lucas sneered.

Nathan sent him one last look, knowing it was better just to walk away then to fight with him. He spit into the trashcan on his way out, the saliva a dark red. He slammed the door behind him, nodding tersely to Amy as he left the trailer.

Lucas slowly sat back down, ignoring the confused glance of his wife. He flexed his stiff fingers, grimacing at the cut on his middle knuckle. "Do you think we're crazy?" Brooke questioned softly.

"What?"

"Us. Do you think we're crazy to think this thing can actually work?" She scoffed skeptically. "Cause I mean, nobody else does. Everyone thinks this thing is destined to fail. Nobody thinks we can make it."

"I thought you didn't believe in destiny?" Lucas furrowed his brow quizzically at her.

"Trust me, I don't. I still think it's a load of crap; that ain't changing anytime soon." She assured him briskly. "But I can't help to think that maybe they're right. We know nothing about each other, how is this supposed to work?"

"Like you said." He stated. "Love is just two people working hard to stay together. And we'll do that."

"But I feel like I don't know anything about you." She defended. "I mean, I didn't even know you had some potentially life-threatening disease that may or may not be passed down to our child!"

"It won't be." He promised even though he knew he had no right to. "And so what if we don't know every single sordid detail of each other's lives?"

"So what?" She repeated back. "Most couples do. They know all those little things! I'm sure Haley knows that type of stuff about Nathan. I remember her telling me one day about all of his hopes and dreams. She knew that his dream as a child was to play in the NBA for the Bobcats and that when he was younger he would play on that old court down by the river."

"The River court." He clarified, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "My first memory of basketball was at that court."

"See!" She exclaimed. "I never would have known that."

"Listen." He commanded. "This is going to work. How bout this? Each day, before we even get out of bed, we'll talk. I'll tell you something about me; something nobody else knows. Then, you'll tell me something about you. We'll make it work."

"That actually sounds kinda nice." She admitted quietly. He nodded, smiling reassuringly at her. He leaned back in his chair watching her quietly; admiring the way the sun shone in through the window and lit her face. He hadn't noticed it before, but as she sat there staring back at him, he noted the smallest gold flecks in her deep brown eyes.

"So you finally agree with me?" She questions tauntingly.

"On what?"

"That fate doesn't exist." She states matter-a-factly.

"Whoa!" He leans forward quickly, smiling brightly at her. "I never once said that."

"But you said that we'd make it work." She reminds him of his earlier words. "Does that mean you don't think we were 'destined' or anything lame like that?"

"Oh, no, trust me babe..." He nods, "Me and You were definitely destined to be. We're fate sweetie."

"Whatever." She laughs jokingly at him. "You believe what you want. I guess I can't deny you that." They fall silent, each in there own world, each thinking about their earlier discussion.

"When I was fourteen…" He began out of nowhere, starling his dazed wife. She quickly turned her attention on her, watching as he lightly traced the two-inch long scar right below his hairline. "Nate and I were at the river court and we were playing a pick-up game to eleven…"

He paused, trying to remember exactly what had happened. "He had the ball, and he was driving inside. He went to dunk the ball, but I took his legs out from underneath him. When he finally got back up from the ground, he punched me so hard that I spun around and knocked my head on this rickety old picnic table that sat on the edge."

"That's how you got that scar?" She wondered out loud.

"Yeah." He smiled slightly. "I remember the blood dripping down my face and landing on my lips. And I remember Nathan standing there dumfounded, a big gash on his leg. And then, out of nowhere, he just starts laughing. And I couldn't for the life of me figure out why, I still don't know why to this day. But, we just stood there, in the middle of the court, both bleeding, laughing. It was crazy."

"Did your parents get mad?"

"Yeah." He laughed lightly. "They grounded us both for a week; no TV, no music, no basketball. I think that was the worst week of my life."

"Obviously neither of you learned your lesson." She states, referring back to the earlier altercation between the two of them.

"I guess not." He agrees humorously.

"Maybe I'll have to punish you." She states huskily. She smiles wickedly as she saunters around to his side of the desk and positions herself on his lap. His hands instantly find her waste, securing her to him.

"Really." He states lowly as he stares up at her. "Whatcha got in mind? Cause I've been a real naughty boy." He wiggles his eye brows playfully, both laughing at the silly gesture.

"I'll figure something out."


	5. Let Me Fall

_Hey...  
__  
I just want to thank those who are reading. I hope that you will read and tell me what you think. I hope you like this chapter._

_Also, the italic parts are lyrics to songs. The first part is 'All My Life' by KC & JoJo. The second song is 'Let Me Fall' by Bethany Joy Gaelotti, and subsequantly the title of this chapter._

Summary: A one-night stand turns into so much more for these would-be destined lovers. Fate brought them together for a night; but love will keep them there forever.

**LET ME FALL  
Chapter 5**

"Come on!"

Brooke knew it wouldn't be long before she caved. Lucas pouted, his bottom lip protruding outward as he attempted to drag her into the sweaty crowd. He gently tugged on their entwined hands, taking a step backward onto the dance floor.

She groaned. "I've seen you dance Luke…it's not a pretty site," She told him gently, offering a half-smile. He pouted again, this time for real. She chuckled quietly, nipping his bottom lip with her teeth.

"Pretty please?" He tried again, his lips a few centimeters from her ear. She gulped loudly, knowing that he probably heard her. "Besides," He shrugged, "I seem to remember someone enjoying dancing with me last time…"

"I also remember being completely smashed," Brooke challenged playfully, finally succumbing to being led into the crowd. He looped his fingers into her belt loops and began walking blindly into the mass of dancers, his eyes never leaving hers.

He finally stopped, somewhere in the middle of the multitude. He pulled her flush against his chest, his hips slowly swaying to the music. He placed his hands against her hips, forcing her to move with him, despite her protests.

_"I prayed for someone like you…"_

Brooke slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, willingly dancing with him now as he sung along with the song. His breath was hot against her neck, distracting her from the hoard of people around them.

_"And I thank God…That I finally found you."_

Although slightly raspy, and horribly off tune, Brooke couldn't help but enjoy his voice crooning out the words in her ear. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his smell. An odd stinging mix between spice and his own sweet scent; she'd recognize it anywhere. It had become a comfort, just knowing that he was there.

_"All my life…I prayed for some like you…"_

The music was slowly fading out, as well as most of the couples on the dance floor. He didn't move. He held her against his chest, revealing in the feel of his fingers against the soft skin of his neck as she played with the small hairs. She shuttered at his touch, her eyes fluttering closed, enjoying the sensations as he kissed her earlobe tenderly.

_"Yes, I pray that you do love me too…"_

Brooke tensed against his chest at the words, jarring Lucas from his peaceful stupor. He pulled back slightly, his brow knitted together with a questioning gaze. He bent his knees subtly, brining himself down to her level, his finger sweeping a stray hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong?" He murmured quietly, his other hand still clamped around her waist, holding her in place. She slowly let out a shaky breath, offering him a half-smile before shaking it off.

"Nothing," She assured him, her hand gently caressing the side of his face. Her thumb lightly traced his lips, watching as they curled into a smile. His smile. The one that had her heart thumping against her chest.

"Ya know what," She mumbled lowly, "I'll be right back." He visibly frowned as she pulled away, knowing something was wrong. There was a new tint in her eyes, something he couldn't quite read. "I just got to use the ladies room…"

He nodded in consent, reluctantly letting his arms fall from her waist and to his sides. She gave him another wobbly smile before backing up, disappearing among the heap of dancers.

Lucas felt someone clasp his shoulder as he stood at the front of the dance floor, waiting for Brooke to return. Nathan stood next to him, watching the stage as the band set up their equipment. "Hey bro," Lucas greeted.

"So Brooke brushed past me pretty quickly a few seconds ago," Nathan began, his voice loud so Lucas could hear over the thumping of the techno song that was bursting through the speakers. "She seemed a little upset. You do anything?"

Lucas absently scratched the back of his head, "I don't think so." One minute they'd been dancing, the next she was running off. "Did she say where she was going?"

* * *

"You!"

Haley spun around in her chair, coming face to face with Brooke. She glanced at the door, wondering how she had gotten back there. She'd specifically told the manager not to allow anyone, besides Nathan, back into the room.

"This is your fault," Brooke accused as she dropped onto the raggedy couch. Her hand filtered through her hair, smoothing it back. "You with your analyzing and your questioning…"

"Hey," Haley swiveled the chair in her direction, waving her hand to gain her friends attention. "You wanna go back to the beginning so maybe I can know what I'm being blamed for?"

"I was having a wonderful time with Lucas, " Brooke blew out in frustration. "It was perfect; we were dancing, enjoying each other. And then your stupid words kept creeping into my mind!"

"And that's my fault?"

"Yeah! You said them!" Brooke exclaimed. "And now I can't get them out. It's all I think about. It won't stop."

"You still didn't answer my question," Haley reminded her gently. Brooke nodded inattentively, her eyes focused on nothing in particular, just staring into space. Nathan poked his head into the doorway smiling gently at her before telling her it was time to go.

Haley stood up, patting Brooke on the shoulder as she walked by. "Hey Hales?" She paused with her hand on the doorknob, turning back toward her friend. "How did you know? I mean, I've never…"

"You just do." With that she left the room.

* * *

Standing on her tippy toes to see over the crowd, Brooke let out a groan when she couldn't find him. She watched at the attention turned toward the stage, her friend standing in the middle with her guitar, belting out the words to her song.

Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and her back come into contact with something hard. Spicy sweet. She melted back into him, the corner of her lips tugging upward into a smile.

"Hey you," He murmured into her ear.

_"I've become much too good at being invincible."_

His fingers landed on her slightly swollen stomach, sending a tingly feeling shooting up her spine. His calloused fingertips almost tickled as he drew little circles, chuckling into her hair when she shivered.

_"I'm an expert at play it safe,  
Keep it cool."_

One hand rested on top of his, stilling his soothing actions; the other rested against his rough cheek. She gently craned her neck, her eyes meeting his. He winked, the smirk making her stomach flop.

_"But I swear, this isn't who I'm meant to be…  
I refuse to let my life roll all over me"._

For a second the sound of Haley's voice faded out. The people swaying and moving to the music washed out. He grinned down at her, his lips touching briefly to the corner of her mouth.

She couldn't help but remember a silly quote that he had read her from one of his many books that were crammed in his office. He had seemed so passionate about it that she didn't have the heart to stop him. He even got that little crinkle between his brows, the one he got when he was concentrating on something.

'As happens sometimes, a moment settled and hovered and remained for much more than a moment. And sound stopped and movement stopped for much, much more than a moment.'

He gave her a half-smile, his eyes questioning her subdued behavior. She could vaguely feel his thumb rubbing over the back of her hand in an attempt to soothe her. Her mind was running a mile a minute, yet at the same time, everything seemed so slow.

_"At least I know I lived,  
Just a little."_

'Do you love him?' Haley was in her head again. She could hear the question over and over. Her mind was working in slow motion. With his free hand he gently pulled her lip free from her teeth.

"Pretty girl…"

"I love you." She knew. She just did.

_"It's October again  
The leaves are coming down…"_

The music suddenly filtered back in. Her mind seemed to race to catch up, brining back all the people around them. Her heart sped up, pumping blood throughout her body swiftly.

His lips pressed into hers, knocking all other thoughts from her mind. She cupped his cheek, pulling him against her more. She could feel his finger's wrapping around the hand on her waist, squeezing tightly.

_"One more year's come and gone,  
And nothing's changed at all."_

He slowly pulled back, his eyes fluttering open to find her's staring back at him. He knew what that new tint was. Love.

He released her cheek, allowing her to turn back. Gently he rested his chin against her shoulder, closing his eyes once again. The rapid beat of his heart tuned out the loud applause of the crowd as Haley finished her song.

"I love you too." He placed a loving kiss right behind her ear, his hand intertwined with hers, resting against her stomach.


End file.
